Venomancer Pet
See also Venomancer and Rare Spawn and Venomancer Player Guide and Pet Bag ]] Venomancers are first and foremost a 'pet class'; in groups they are 'pullers', bringing single monsters to the group and avoiding taking on the whole pack of monsters at once. :Pet's skill - ecatomb The most likely first good pet for a starting player Venomancer is the pet egg extracted from the Glacial Walker at level 26. They can be found just at the teleport at Camp Wave Breaker on Barrier Island, coordinates 671 176. It is the fourth best tank in the game, with only the Harpy, Monkey King and Baby Hercules pets, in that order, better. But of course they require a massive investment of gold to acquire, so the Glacial Walker is a very good deal. Venomancers have a separate Pet Skill Trainer. Although it is likely Venomancers will only ever be using the first level of Pet Charm or Pet Revive, as higher levels are not worth the Spirit cost early on, do not forget to occasionally visit to pick up the next level of Pet Heal, which makes a huge difference. . The Sawfly used to be level 8, until monsters and quests were changed around to insert an extra 20 levels worth of quests at Celestial Vale]] Rising Call This expansion introduced Evolution and two new pets: the Monkey King and the Harpy; in most players' minds, they replaced the Phoenix and the Hercules pets, respectively, with the Monkey King being the preferred PvP pet, and the Harpy now being the ultimate PvE pet. Pet's stat -Ecatomb Either can be acquired from Mrs Zoologist in the southeast of Archosaur, once 10,000 of either Harpy Plume or Soulroot Stone are obtained. 45 Gold for 2,000 of either, multiplied by five, for 135 gold total, or $135 in real money. While a small number of player shops would in the past stock Phoenix Feather or Source of Force (which Mrs Z will still accept), there does not seem to be the corresponding trade in Plumes or Soulroot. With gold at 6 million coin, a King or Harpy would cost 810 million coin. Evolved pets cannot be traded to any other character, even characters on the same account. http://kitelspwiwt.shivtr.com/forum_threads/1731979 Pet Screen Hit the 'P' button to see your pet screen. Pet Bag For the quest, see Pet Bag #Each of the quests gives one slot. The first, Pet Bag, requires Hay, readily available at Catshops # The second requires Fruit, which is easy enough to get from kills, and is sold as well, but less frequently than Hay # Fungus used to be sold in Catshops. It is very rare nowadays. It is a 3% drop from select mobs in the Water area of Valley of Disaster (turtles and antelopes), a couple of Fire element types in the Fire area, and some non-elemental types scattered elsewhere in that same dungeon. Expect to pay over 100,000 coin each at catshops, for a total of about 10 million. Pet Skills Pets hatch with the default skills, but these can be increased in level, added to with the relevant scrolls, or unlearned to make room for preferred skills and their upgrades. Forget Scrolls (100,000 coin), Skill Scrolls to learn (varying in price, max 500,000), and Tame Scrolls (200,000 coin) to level up the skills can be purchased and used at Mrs. Zoologist 587 620 or Zoologist Yin 586 649 in Archosaur. Forgetting one skill and maxing another at the Zoologists costs at most 1 million 600,000 coin, which is pretty good for a Venomancer's primary weapon and armor. The Faction Base Faction Merchant now sells the scrolls that used to be in the Vault. Pet Fortitude Scroll is a difficult comparison, with its +180% Physical Defense, to Tough's 50% damage reduction. They are not quite the same thing and we do not have the numbers on Physical Defense and damage reduction. Pet Reflection Scroll is a lot easier to quantify; it does damage to an enemy equal to 80% of damage it inflicts on the pet. Note that, as in all video games, monster and particularly boss HP and damage are both very much higher than players', so don't expect Reflected damage to significantly damage enemies, or the +35% pet attack scroll to make your pet one-shot things. It seems very unlikely that the "Reflect" actually means that it also prevents damage. All of the Scrolls now only cost 2 million coin and nothing else. They still cannot be traded, or put in the Account Stash. Perhaps it would seem obvious to players, perhaps not, but the proud pet owner actually has to have their pet summoned to learn the Faction Base skills, and possibly other skills, which means that the Water pet can never learn them. The pet skill NPC has all the details of how pet Loyalty relates to its damage. What it amounts to is, the faster you kill and better food you give your pet, the better the pet will be. All flying Venomancer pets can attack some of the melee-only computer opponents without reprisal. For some reason, the code to disengage from combat against pets does not function properly. This is particularly useful against bosses such as Gouf in the Dragon Wilderness, Bulldoc Massacrers for the level 71 quest from the Misfortunate Poet in Village of the Dreaming Cloud, and an Elder Tortoise at the East Archosaur harbor if you can find one on the surface. It no longer works on East and Depart in Dragon Wilderness. This ability is shared by the Mystic Storm pet. The Faction Base had a South (gold) corridor that leads to the Materials Storage Vault with extremely powerful but horrendously expensive Venomancer Pet skills; the database shows them costing 33 million 200,000 coins, but this seems to be a base price modified by another factor (verified to cost 33,600,000 in one instance). Pet Fortitude Scroll from the level 5 and 6 Vault is tougher than Tough: +180% Physical Defense to Tough's 50% damage reduction. A level six Vault has all the skills including Pet Reflection Scroll, which does damage to an enemy equal to 80% of damage it inflicts on the pet. Note that, as in all video games, monster and particularly boss HP and damage are both very much higher than players', so don't expect Reflected damage to significantly damage enemies. It seems very unlikely that the "Reflect" actually means that it also prevents damage. All of the Scrolls used to cost 24,000 contribution, which can take between two months and five depending on Faction Monolith level. Food Although the trainer lists the possible foods as hay, meat, fruit, and water, for the most part, hay meat and fruit can be ignored. They are essentially quest items, to get more pet slots with. The venomancer is given 200 special water, which are adequate for feeding, given that you are timely in supplying them to your pet, ie enough until the pet is 'Full', and every 5 minutes thereafter. Once the special water runs out, or when you want to give better, peanut and safflower oils can be purchased from merchants. Leveling and leveling opportunity for Venomancer Flying Pets]] Generally speaking, pets get higher stats by leveling than they get in the wild, so to speak. The level 2 wolf or scorpion given to the venomancer, if leveled to level 40, will have better stats than level 40 wolves and scorpions found in the wild. Exceptions to this rule can be found; for example, Dodo Bears leveled to 80 are better than Greater Dodo Bears of level 80, but the Greater Dodo Bears acquire better physical and magic defense by level 90. The scorpion in particular is favored by many top players in PvP because of a damage output that is hard to match. Level up pets that are lower than you on the "???-level" enemies; level ground pets on the spiders found to the east of Archosaur, or the creatures in the Cube of Fate, and flying pets on the glowing "Worms" west of City of Raging Tides. These give your pets full xp for each kill, no matter what the Venomancer's or pets' level. Monster and Pet types Golem: With high physical defense, average to low magical defense, high hit points, and high physical attack, golems function well as 'tanks' in the front line. The Crystalline Magmite pet was replaced after the Rising Tide expansion by the Glacial Walker as preferred Golem pet. Glacial Walkers can be found at the Wavebreaker Camp at 670 177. Other examples: level 17 Molten Lava Crystal and level 18 Fiery Lava Rime, both found near 'Ground of Logging' near Etherblade city. Nearly replaced in most cases due to the release of the Tideborn expansion, with its Water-based tank creature found in the northenmost part of the northernmost of Tideborn islands, which trades small amounts of generally lesser statistics for a goodly increase in important ones like life points and defense. , captured becomes Dark Wanderer Venomancer Pet egg]] Sawfly: A flying monster, with average to good magical and physical defense, low HP, and a high attack. Example: level 83 Petite Sawfly over and around Bamboo Village. Waspkin on PWI wiki It was level 8 before the Eclipse expansion. Sometime in early to mid 2017, the Sawfly and its egg were adjusted to level 67, but due to insufficient diligence, the requirements to summon it were unchanged. The pet was, as intended, able to be captured sixteen levels earlier, but it would then need to be leveled up an additional sixteen levels, to say nothing of the Venomancer needing to level up first. Eldergoth Marksman: Distinguished by a ranged physical attack. Can be found near Swiftwind Tribe. Phoenix and Hercules: Players buy the Hercules to make money to buy the Phoenix. Now if it were just easier to afford the Hercules... Baby Hercules pet eggs are traded for 9,999 Source of Force (from cash shop packs, can be bought and sold by players) at the Pet Manager. Once the pet egg is hatched into a Hercules, it cannot be sold, nor can a reverted egg be sold. They cannot be traded to other players. It is of very limited use, but they can be put into the Account Stash and traded amongst characters on the same account Phoenix pet eggs are traded for 9,999 Phoenix Feathers at the Pet Manager. The resale restriction applies (confirm) Hercules and Phoenix had to make room for the Monkey King (PvP specialization) and Empyrean Harpy (PvE specialization) as most favored pets, with their release in the Rising Call expansion. Pet skills * Roar. Pets that are tanking, which is everything, regardless of whether they are designed for that role specifically, benefit from gaining aggro the same way tanks do. So Roar is a very useful skill for any pet that is not specifically designed to only kill low level threats quickly. Roar leveled up to 5 and possibly earlier has the unfortunate side effect of being default set to being used automatically. Turn it off by holding down Shift and right clicking on the pet skill quickbar icon, or your pet will spend twice as long getting aggro when pulling. Ironic. Melee Attacks *Bash *Ripping Bite Elemental *Summon Storm *Poison Sting *Fire Orb *Frost Sting *Sand Raise Debuffs Debuffs either remove enhancements (buffs), as in the case of Purge, above, or lower stats, for the opposite effect of buffs *Frighten *Crustaceous *Bluster *Armor Break *Howling *Decelerate *Screamshock Heal *Embrave Stun * Pounce 25% attack speed increase, whether or not the stun lands, contrary to the description Non-Trainer Skills Not obtainable from 'merchants'; received as rewards from Dragon Palace event or other treasure box digging event *DooDoo. Innate skill of Dodo Bear and Great Dodo Bear also obtainable at events. *Sharp Claw *Blessing *Exorcism *Solid Shell *Reversal Shock *Blood Imbibe Genies The differences between Genies are slight ones, and there is no clear consensus in the community at this time on the preferred one for Venomancers. The one thing that does matter is Lucky Points. Players can transfer XP to Genies to level them up. They have to, to gain enough XP to keep the Genie the same level as the player, as only 10% of the player's XP is gained for the genie normally. Venomancers are an excellent XP source for Genies, especially Venomancers with a lot of pets. One pet will always keep up in levels with its Venomancer; two will probably keep up, but three or more will require grinding just for the pets, i.e. lower than the Veno but higher than the pet. This is a waste of XP, and Genies fill this gap nicely; using up the Veno XP until the pets catch up. The Veno gives the XP to Genies to level them up, and 'prove' whether they are a worthwhile investment of more XP by getting them to level 10, when they get their first Lucky Points. If the Lucky Points are suitably high, raise them to 20, etc. The market price for high level Genies with unusually high Lucky Points is in the multiple million range, so it stands to reason that even cast-off Genies with better than average points would be desirable enough for players with low-Lucky Points genies to buy. Advanced skills: * Bewitch * Bewitch (Squirrel) : Transforms the target into an animal that cannot attack. Level 100. Aware of Vacuity. Shares cooldown with Bewitch. Obtained from the Lyceum of Cultivation Chest * Bewitch (Tiger) : Same, except where it is obtained is not noted. Pets No Veno is complete without her pets. From the common Magmite type (e.g. Glacial Walker, found at Camp Wave Breaker-teleport from City of Raging Tides)--used for its high physical defense--to the apeish Eldergoth Marksman to the legendary Hercules and Phoenix (herc and nix), pets come in all types and serve various purposes. Pets are the key to Veno luring, a method by which monsters can be safely drawn out of a crowd one at a time. Venomancer pet skills can be turned on and off by right clicking on their icons on the pet skill bar. Turning off all skills lets ranged attackers such as the Eldergoths attack at range only. When facing an enemy of the same Element as the pet's magical skills, turning them off will restrict the pet to physical attacks. The rule with pets until the Eclipse expansion was that the lowest level member of a group, such as the level 5 Riptide and Shallowhirl Tortoises, would always be superior to higher level members when each were at the same level. This necessitated a great deal of time spent leveling them. Until the release of the Genie character allies and the '? level enemies' and the 'mice' in the Cube of Fate, it was not even possible to keep more than two pets at the Venomancer's own level. But there are some shortcuts. After Eclipse, pets such as the Petite Sawfly had their starting level altered, while their suitability as pets was unaffected. In the case of the Sawfly, this was a radical change, from level 8 to level 83 The major one relies on two principles: one, that there are relatively few underwater quests, and two, that there are large gaps in the level progression of water enemies. Thus, the amount of extra time it takes to complete water quests with a slightly deficient pet is small, and the amount of time it takes to level a water pet on too-low or too-high enemies is large. Players may find it preferable to tame new water pets near their own level, and Revert the old pets to eggs at the Pet Skill or other Pet NPC. The other is the '? level enemies and 'mice'. The 'mice', which resemble tombstones, can be found in room four of the Cube of Fate. Flying ?? enemies called Staunch Worms (part of the Goshiki Quest Chain) are to the west of the Tideborn capitol, the City of Raging Tides, at roughly 642 119. The will-o-the-wisp-like flying Worms there have extremely high armor, but only 3000 hit points, and never attack, but only fly away trying to escape. Their extremely high level ensures that flying pets always get the maximum amount of xp per kill. The other is to the east of Archosaur, a small island to the north of the Nameless Isle. ? level spiders there will fight back against ground pets, but only do tiny damage, and give 10 or so xp (out of a max of 15) to pets. The third way to equalize the level gain of a Venomancer and more than two pets is to divert the Veno's XP to Genies. The Venomancer gains XP no faster, or even less faster, than they would killing ? Level Enemies, but at least the XP goes to good use and the regular enemies give drops of coin and items. Spirit is in shorter supply than XP, so this helps keep skills at a high level with respect to character level, also. Finally, a short list of the attributes which are desirable in pets. *Tanks (high Hit Points & Physical Defense. Example: L17 Crystalline Magmite (largely replaced by the L19 Glacial Walker) * Innate, and therefore free skills such as Bash, Pierce, Roar, Flesh Ream, etc. * Range (example: Eldergoth pets, or the rare Kowlin) * Flight (example:Level 8 Petite Sawfly Wasps, or the Tideborn Manta, or the level 60 Foxwing Supreme) * Swimming (example:Level 5 Tortoises, Undines (generally weak as tanks), Tortoise Everlasting, Celestial & Asgard Plumpfishes) * Magical Defense (rare Frogling, rare Shaodu Cub, Armored Bear) * Damage Output (one of the very first pets available has the highest pet damage output in game: the Varicose Scorpion. However, the Venomancer herself far outdamages any pet, and the Scorpion's low HP will necessitate more in-battle healing than other pets on average) * Movement speed-'Kowlin' and Varicose Scorpion For starting players or canny ones, the benefits from a Loyal pet (at Loyalty level 500, it gains 150% XP, up to a maximum of 15 per kill) must be weighed against concerns of coin. The pet will become hungry every five minutes or so. It is cheaper to feed it Distilled Water than Peanut Oil (already more expensive, note that Peanut Oil and Sesame Oil also give 10 less Loyalty than is shown in the description). It will be Loyal quite soon and maxed not long after that. Thereafter, feeding it when it becomes Green hunger (and almost turning yellow) is the most efficient way, as it keeps it well fed for only one food per 9-10 minutes. Yellow hunger and below can never be more efficient than one food per five minutes Links * https://ecatomb.epicpw.com/pets-veno-classic.html Evolved Pets * https://ecatomb.epicpw.com/skills-pets.html Pet skills Category:Guide Category:Pets Category:Venomancer Pet